


star girl

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “I’m going to finish this time, I swear,” he said, his fingers now resting on her nose.“You’ve said that every day for a week,” she said between giggles. But the intense way he stared down at her helped to stifle her laughter.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	star girl

* * *

“Scorpius,” she laughed. “This is never going to work!”

He was hovering over her with one hand propping him up and the other slowly poking around her face. He didn’t answer but the look of determination on his face said it all. The way that his eyes zeroed in on her and the way he bit his lip in concentration made her shiver slightly but it didn’t seem to phase him.

“Scorpius,” she said again, not attempting to wriggle from his grasp.

“I’m going to finish this time, I swear,” he said, his fingers now resting on her nose.

“You’ve said that every day for a week,” she said between giggles. But the intense way he stared down at her helped to stifle her laughter.

“I don’t understand how one person can have so many damn freckles,” he said frustratedly, continuing on with his mission

“Well, I am a ginger,” she explained, trailing her hands up and down his sides lightly.

“They’re all just so tiny and blend it to each other. It’s like you’re made of stars or something. I swear there’s a constellation in here somewhere,” he muttered, continuing on with his gentle poking.

“I think I’m going to take that as a compliment,” she said, trying to ignore the blossoming feeling in her chest.

“Of course it’s a compliment. I’m named after one, aren’t I?”

“Ah yes, my little constellation,” she giggled.

“Well if I’m the constellation then you’re the stars; the most important part, of course” he teased, not comprehending how beautiful his words were; how beautiful he was.

Her heart practically exploded and she did little to hide her grin; still so in shock that he liked her just as much as she liked him. He continued on with his counting, occasionally dropping a trail of kisses along the path of his fingers. All seemed to be going well until he suddenly groaned in frustration and rolled off of her.

“I can’t do it anymore! There has to be at least a thousand,” he said defeatedly.

She rolled her eyes but laughed. “There’s most definitely not a thousand,” she said pausing momentarily. “Besides, I don’t even know why it’s so important for you to know an exact number.”

He flushed slightly but didn’t answer.

“Oh come on, you know that you can tell me,” she said teasingly, prodding him in the side.

“Alright, fine,” he sighed. “I just figured that since we’re together now I should try to learn as much about you as possible,” he said, not looking her in the eye. When she didn’t respond his cheeks practically flamed.

“It’s stupid, I know,” he said embarrassed.

She thought that she could actually feel her heart melting. “I don’t think that it’s stupid at all. I think that it’s sweet,” she said, using her finger to move his head to face hers.

“Yeah?” He said the color fading from his face. She nodded and he smiled.

“You know, I don’t just have freckles on my face,” she said before she could stop herself. It wasn’t meant to sound so suggestive, but the way he looked back at her made her cheeks turn the color of her hair.

“Trust me, Rose. The intention was never just to count the ones on your face,” he said without skipping a beat.

They’d only been together for a little over a month but the comment didn’t do anything but put butterflies in her stomach. She loved him. She had for some time now. And though she hadn’t admitted the fact to him yet, she loved him even more for wanting her as much as she wanted him. Wordlessly she reenacted the position he’d had over her earlier and brought her lips to his.

After she couldn’t breathe anymore she pulled away grinning slightly. Her hair served as a curtain around them, shielding them from the blazing sun. The rest of the world simply ceased to exist. In that moment, with the grass tickling her palms and the boy she loved underneath her, Rose was confident that the way she felt about Scorpius wasn’t changing anytime soon.


End file.
